Grαciαs
by Felli Loss
Summary: [Gruvia][One-Shot] — ¡Chicos! — escucharon la voz de Lucy llamándolos con algo de desesperación. — Lucy ¿Qué pasa? — ¡E-El bebe ya va a nacer! — Escúchame bien, si algo malo le pasa a mi hermana y a mi mama, yo seré quien te haga pagar por esto. — Gray reacciono a las palabras de su hijo y también emprendió el camino de regreso a casa donde ahí su querida Juvia lo estaba esperando.


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

— **Gr****αciαs **—

**By: Felli Loss**

**Dedicatoria:**

**Este sencillo Fics se lo dedico con mucho cariño y amor a mi novio. Te amo muchísimo y gracias por entrar a mi vida, gracias por apoyarme siempre que lo he necesitado, por soportarme, por amarme, entre otras muchas cosas. Estaremos juntos siempre mi amor y algún día tendremos una linda familia.**

**Mi amor, te amo con todo mi corazón y espero que esto sea de tu agrado. **

**N**os encontramos en Magnolia, ciudad residente del Gremio más conocido de todos; Fairy Tail, por primera vez todo estaba tranquilo por los alrededores.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Vuélvelo a decírmelo en mi cara escupe fuego!

O tal vez estaba equivocada.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa Gray?! ¡¿Te cuesta aceptar el hecho de que mi hijo sea más fuerte que el tuyo?! — decía victorioso Salamander señalando a un pequeño niño.

— ¡Cállate tarado! — Gray Fullbuster no dejaría que las cosas terminaran de esta forma. — ¡Mi hijo es cien veces mejor que el tuyo!

— ¡¿Quieres pelear calzoncillos-man?! — tal parece que Natsu quería pelea tan temprano.

— ¡Vamos Natsu, peleemos! — exclamo el joven Fullbuster lanzándose hacia su contrincante.

Por otra parte mientras ambos chicos estaban peleando sin importarles nada, dos niños estaban siendo los principales espectadores de la batalla patética que protagonizaban sus infantiles padres.

— Oye ¿no los detenemos? — pregunto el niño rubio viendo algo nervioso la pelea.

— No es necesario. — decía el niño pelinegro teniendo sus manos dentro de sus pantalones, mostrando una mirada desinteresada.

Si se preguntan quiénes son estos niños, entonces con gusto se los presentare.

El primero es Igneel Dragneel de 10 años, hijo de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia, su nombre es en honor al Rey Dragon del Fuego: Igneel, es la viva imagen de su padre, solo que el color de su cabello lo heredo de su madre y sus ojos eran marrones, similares al chocolate, quiere mucho a sus padres y los ve como un modelo a seguir. Con respecto a su magia, el posee la magia de fuego, pero no ha sabido controlarlos a la perfección, provocando que haga desastres incluso un poco mas desastrosos que los que ha hecho su padre en el pasado. En este momento vestía con una prenda roja con imágenes de flamas por toda la prenda, calzado cómodo y unos pantalones cortos de color marrones al igual que las muñequeras, algo curioso era que en su cuello descansaba la bufanda de su abuelo, Natsu se la entrego a él especialmente y prometió cuidarla a toda costa, ya que era muy importante para Natsu.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Los acusamos con nuestras madres? — pregunto nuevamente el rubio.

El segundo es Silver Fullbuster, hijo de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Lockser tiene 11 años, al principio iba a tener otro nombre, pero Juvia dio la sugerencia de que el niño se llamara como su difunto suegro, lo cual Gray estuvo de acuerdo, además de agradecido por el lindo gesto de su esposa. Es muy parecido a su padre, tanto en los rasgos físicos como en el carácter. Tiene el cabello negro algo rizado de las puntas y ojos de un tono oscuro. Vestía una prenda blanca sin mangas, jeans azules, calzado negro al igual que la chaqueta que traía puesta. Heredo de su querida madre –a quien le tenía más favoritismo que a su padre- la magia de agua, incluso la impresionante habilidad de descongelar el hielo y viceversa. Su carácter es frio, distante y algo orgulloso cuando esta con otras personas o con su padre, pero cuando está con su madre, este cambia drásticamente.

— Mi madre no puede saberlo o se asustaría, además no es bueno en la condición en la que esta. — argumento el niño pelinegro preocupado por el bienestar de su madre.

— Ahora que me acuerdo, está embarazada ¿no? — pregunto el rubio.

— Así es, quiero que mi hermana nazca sana y salva, no quiero que por una tontería del viejo, se arruine lo que he estado esperando desde hace meses. — se mostró algo determinante el niño.

— Vaya Silver, se ve que quieres mucho a tu hermanita y a tu mama. — sonrió Igneel.

— Pues claro. — cruzo los brazos mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa. — Tengo el honor de ser hijo de una bella mujer y además mi hermanita será igual de bonita.

— Tía Juvia es muy hermosa, pero mi mama es más bonita. — sonrió tontamente el joven Dragneel sin darse cuenta que un aura siniestra rodeo a Silver.

— Retráctate.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Mi mama es la más hermosa de todas las mujeres del Gremio y del universo! — tal parece que Silver Fullbuster perdió la paciencia rápidamente.

— ¡No es cierto, mi mama es más hermosa y punto! — grito Igneel mostrando que su puño estaba envuelto en fuego.

— ¡¿Quieres pelear?! — el Fullbuster ya tenía en sus manos una burbuja de agua lista para ser lanzada.

— ¡Vas a ver! — ambos comenzaron a pelear de una manera algo infantil, ya que estaban dándose únicamente golpes con los puños, patadas y jalones de cabello.

Gray y Natsu interrumpieron la batalla para ver a sus hijos pelear y comenzaron a animarlos.

— ¡Vamos Igneel! — gritaba Natsu mientras escupía fuego por la boca.

— ¡Estoy encendido! — exclamo el rubio dándole un golpe de lleno en la cara a su contrincante.

— ¡No te quedes ahí Silver! ¡Pulverízalo! — Gray se mostraba preocupado y más histérico que nunca. — ¡No te acobardes después!

— ¡Cállate viejo, tu no me mandas! — grito el pelinegro dándole una fuerte patada a su rival en la espalda.

Estaban tan concentrados en la batalla que no se percataron que alguien estaba acercándose a ellos, una joven que no le agradaba para nada la situación.

— ¡DETENGANSE AHORA! — grito la pelirroja sumamente molesta por ver que había una pelea frente a sus narices, pero en especial al ver a los que protagonizaban dicha pelea.

— ¡E-Erza! — los chicos sudaron frio al reconocer esa voz.

— ¡T-Tía Erza! — los niños palidecieron inmediatamente y se separaron algo asustados viendo a Titania que mostraba una mirada bastante enojada.

— ¡¿Qué les he dicho sobre pelear?! — dijo con una voz algo ronca y siniestra aquella mujer conocida como "Titania"

— Lo sentimos tía Erza. — se disculparon los niños hablando al mismo tiempo. — N-No lo volveremos a hacer.

— Que sea la última vez. — dijo finalmente tranquilizándose la pelirroja. — ¿Y bien? — miro a sus compañeros de equipo. — Gray ¿Por qué no estás con Juvia en este momento? ¿No ves que está a punto de dar a luz? — lo regaño severamente.

— P-Perdón Erza, yo solo salí un rato a caminar con Silver mientras ella y Lucy conversaban, solo que nos encontramos con flamitas y su hijo y bueno…

— ¡Ya no más explicaciones, te ordeno que vayas con Juvia en este momento!

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? — otra voz interrumpió a los demás y todos voltearon para ver que era Gajeel.

— ¡Tío Gajeel! — Silver se mostro feliz y fue a saludarlo.

— Gehe ¿Qué onda enano? — sonrió el Redfox cargando a su "sobrino" en su hombro.

— Ya hace varios días que no te he visto tío.

— Hola Gajeel ¿Cómo esta Levy? — pregunto Erza acercándose un poco.

— Bien, solo está algo débil por la misión, se esforzó mucho que incluso yo termine sorprendido. — dijo el DS del Hierro bajando a Silver. — Ahora mismo iba a ver como esta.

— Dio lo máximo en la misión, estoy orgullosa. — sonrió la pelirroja. — Bien, yo debo ir al gremio a reportarle al Maestro que…

— ¡Chicos! — escucharon la voz de Lucy llamándolos con algo de desesperación y la vieron corriendo desde lo lejos, mostrando una mirada de gran preocupación.

— Lucy ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Natsu preocupado. — ¡Lucy!

— ¡J-Juvia esta…! — no podía hablar, trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Gray y Silver al escuchar el nombre de la maga de agua, inmediatamente se preocuparon.

— ¡¿Qué pasa con Juvia?! — exclamo Gray preocupado tratando de obtener una respuesta.

— ¡¿Qué tiene mi mama?! — el primogénito también estaba desesperado por la respuesta.

— ¡E-El bebe ya va a nacer! — Lucy miro a todos. — Cana y Mira-san están con Juvia ahora mismo, Wendy fue por la anciana Porlyusica. — miro inmediatamente a Gray. — G-Gray, Juvia esta llamándote, quiere que estés con ella.

— ¡Gray te dije hace un rato que fueras con Juvia! — lo regaño de nuevo Erza dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Yo te dije que era mala idea haberla dejado! — Silver también estaba molesto y comenzó a andar a casa. — Escúchame bien, si algo malo le pasa a mi hermana y a mi mama, yo seré quien te haga pagar por esto. — el pequeño Fullbuster rápidamente se adelanto, esperando que las cosas salieran bien.

Gray reacciono a las palabras de su hijo y también emprendió el camino de regreso a casa donde ahí su querida Juvia lo estaba esperando, lo necesitaba en este momento tan especial.

Erza y los demás le siguieron los talones para apoyar en caso de que fuera necesario.

。。。**ღ** 。。。

— ¡Madre! — Silver entró a la casa abriendo la puerta de un fuerte portazo, viendo que Cana, Wendy, Mirajane y algunos miembros de la hermandad estaban en la sala de estar. — ¿Cómo esta? — dijo acercándose a la mayor de los hermanos Strauss.

En ese preciso momento, se escucho un ligero grito que provenía de la habitación del segundo piso, era Juvia quien estaba gritando un poco de dolor.

— ¡M-Madre! — el niño iba a subir las escaleras, pero Bizca lo detuvo.

— No es buena idea que entres ahora. — dijo la peliverde permaneciendo tranquila.

— ¿Dónde carajos esta Gray? — Alberona se levanto del sofá algo molesta por la ausencia del alquimista de hielo.

— ¡¿Dónde está Juvia?! — El Fullbuster entro rápidamente seguido de los demás.

— ¡En la habitación de arriba! — respondió Lisanna apresuradamente.

Gray se apresuro y entro a la habitación, viendo que Juvia estaba recostada en la cama mientras la anciana pelirrosa ya estaba atendiéndola junto con Wendy.

— G-Gray-sama… — ella extendió el brazo al ver que su amado ya había llegado. — Gray-sama…

— Juvia. — se acerco rápidamente entrelazando su mano con la de su esposa. — Ya estoy aquí, todo estará bien. — comenzó a darle ánimos. — Tranquila, tú puedes.

Se asusto al ver el dolor plasmado en el rostro de su amada Juvia, ella apretaba su mano con bastante fuerza. — ¡Resiste Juvia!

— Sigue hablándole para que no se duerma. — dijo la anciana mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

— Estoy contigo Juvia, Yuki-chan pronto estará con nosotros. — Gray estaba esperanzado por tener en sus brazos a su querida hija, confiaba en que Juvia obtendría las fuerzas suficientes para dar a luz bien y sin ninguna preocupación.

— ¡G-Gray-sama…! — de nuevo dio un grito de dolor, haciendo que Gray se preocupada.

El parto estaba durando más tiempo de lo esperado ¿Por qué digo esto? Porque cuando Silver nació, el parto había durado menos tiempo, eso estaba preocupando un poco al Fullbuster al darse cuenta de ello.

Los demás que estaban allá afuera únicamente estaban en silencio escuchando los gemidos y gritos dolorosos de Juvia. Durante el proceso, Juvia se desmayo unas cuantas veces y despertaba bruscamente a causa del dolor. Gray se sentía de lo peor por no hacer nada más que observar como Juvia sufría esos fuertes dolores, era como una tortura interminable.

Silver estaba sentado en un rincón con las manos cubriendo sus oídos para no seguir escuchando, no solo para Gray era una tortura, sino también para él

De repente el llanto de un bebe hizo que Gray levantara la mirada, abriendo los ojos en par al escuchar ese hermoso sonido, Juvia quien se mostraba muy débil, comenzó a derramar lagrimas al escuchar esos hermosos llantos.

Vieron que Porlyusica con la ayuda de la peliazul llevaban al bebe a una pequeña tina para darle un ligero baño y después cubrirlo con una frazada.

— Gray-san, Juvia-san. — Wendy se acerco y le entrego el bebe al Fullbuster. — Yuki-chan esta finalmente con ustedes.

Gray miro hipnotizado a la bebe que tenía en sus brazos, era la bebe más hermosa que sus ojos hayan visto.

Porlyusica y Wendy creyeron que era más conveniente en dejarlos solos por un momento. Ambas salieron y notaron que el pequeño Silver estaba enfrente de la puerta, su cuerpo temblaba un poco y no podía hablar a causa de todas las emociones que sentía en este momento.

— Juvia. — notó que la peliazul tenía sus ojos cerrados. — Juvia mira, es nuestra hija Yuki.

Juvia abrió los ojos sintiéndolos pesados en ese momento. — G-Gray-sama…

— Estoy aquí Juvia. — dijo sonriéndole tiernamente. — Ya todo termino Juvia, hiciste un buen trabajo.

— E-Esos llantos… son de… — dijo débil mientras le sonreía a su esposo.

— ¿La escuchas? Es nuestra pequeña Yuki. — Gray con cuidado coloco a la bebe en los brazos de la peliazul para que esta la viera detalladamente.

— E-Es hermosa… — dijo la chica llorando de felicidad. — J-Juvia está muy feliz.

En ese momento Silver había entrado algo tímido a la habitación llamando la atención de sus padres.

— Silver, acércate. — Gray llamo a su hijo y este trago fuertemente para cerrar la puerta lentamente y acercarse algo nervioso.

— Silver-kun mira. — Juvia le sonrió y le enseño a la bebe. — Ella es tu hermanita Yuki.

El primogénito miro detenidamente lo pequeña que se veía su hermanita, se veía muy linda y tierna, llevo su manos a una de las pequeñas manitas de la bebe y se sorprendió cuando sintió que uno de sus dedos fue envuelto completamente por esa pequeña mano.

— Q-Que linda. — se sonrojo completamente mientras miraba a su madre.

— Bienvenida a la familia, Yuki-chan. — Juvia le dio un beso en la frente a la bebe, para finalmente quedarse dormida

— Mama…

— Tranquilo, está durmiendo. — Gray cargo de nuevo a Yuki. — Se merece un buen descanso después del esfuerzo que hizo. Ven, hay que dejarla dormir.

Silver le dio una última mirada a su madre y junto a Gray y Yuki, salieron de la habitación donde afuera los esperaban los demás.

— ¿Es Yuki-chan? — Mirajane se acerco rápidamente viendo con mucha ternura a la bebe. — Es tan tierna. — fijo su vista en el pequeño Silver. — Silver-kun, tú te encargaras de cuidar mucho de tu hermanita. — le sonrió y el pequeño evito la mirada algo apenado.

— Se parece a Juvia. — se entrometió Gajeel fijándose en los detalles.

— Felicidades por la nueva integrante de la familia. — sonrió Erza algo sonrojada viendo a Yuki. — Yuki será muy hermosa como su madre.

Todos estuvieron un rato viendo y admirando a Yuki, hasta que finalmente se hizo tarde y era el momento de que todos regresaran a sus hogares.

— Gracias por todo. — Silver los despidió y cerró la puerta. — Ya se fueron. — miro que su padre estaba en el sofá con Yuki. — Oye viejo, es mejor llevar a Yuki arriba para que descanse.

— Tienes razón. — el Fullbuster se levanto y ambos fueron arriba para dejar a Yuki en la que sería su habitación, donde ahí una cuna la esperaba, Gray la recostó con cuidado y la pequeña Yuki se quedo dormida.

— Si quieres, ve con mama y yo me quedare a cuidar de Yuki. — sugirió el pequeño Silver.

— De acuerdo, te la encargo. — el Devil Slayer despeino los cabellos de su hijo para salir para ir a ver a su esposa.

El pequeño niño se acerco a la cuna y miro a su hermanita. — No importa lo que pase, el viejo y yo nos encargaremos de protegerlas.

。。。**ღ** 。。。

Entro en silencio a la habitación, fijando su vista en la maga de agua que aun seguía dormida, dejando aliviado al darse cuenta que su respiración era tranquila. Se acerco en silencio para sentarse en la silla que había junto a la cama y entrelazar su mano con la de ella, mostrando los anillos de matrimonio que ellos portaban.

— Te esforzaste mucho hoy. — dijo en tono bajo para no despertarla. — Me diste un buen susto hace rato Juvia.

Se levanto y deposito un beso en la frente de la joven quien inmediatamente abrió los ojos. — Gray-sama…

— Perdón, te desperté. — se disculpo el pelinegro.

— Juvia quiere ver a Yuki-chan. — dijo sonriéndole algo cansada.

— Diste luz hace rato, debes descansar Juvia.

— Juvia está bien, quiere ver a Yuki-chan. — dijo suplicante sin dejar de mirar a su amado.

Gray no pudo negarle tal petición y con cuidado la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación continua, cuando entraron al cuarto, vieron que Silver estaba dormido en el piso junto a la cuna donde descansaba Yuki.

Gray deposito a Juvia en la cama y fue por Yuki para que descansara en los brazos de su madre y después cargo a Silver para recostarlo en el colchón.

— Están agotados. — susurro la Lockser viéndolos con ternura, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Gray la abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios. — ¿Y esas lagrimas?

— Son de felicidad, Juvia siempre soñó con tener una linda familia con Gray-sama. — miro a su esposo y le sonrió. — Juvia está muy feliz.

— Perdón por ser tan idiota antes de que nos casáramos. — se disculpo refiriéndose a esos años que nunca le dio la debida atención a la joven quien en el pasado siempre le demostró en varias ocasiones el amor que sentía por él.

Al final Juvia nunca se dio por vencida y se dio cuenta que toda esa espera valió la pena.

— Gracias…

— ¿Eh? — Juvia no comprendió lo que dijo Gray.

— Gracias por tenerme paciencia, por esperar a que correspondiera a tus sentimientos, por amarme y especialmente darte las gracias por darme estos dos valiosos regalos. — sonrió mirando a Yuki y a Silver durmiendo. — Eres impresionante Juvia.

La peliazul se sonrojo y se aferro más al pecho de Gray mientras aun seguía abrazando a la pequeña Yuki y cerró los ojos dejando que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. — No fue nada. — sonrió para darle un tierno beso a Gray en los labios. — Gray-sama…

— Dime…

— Juvia te agradece que hayas correspondido a sus sentimientos, por aceptar compartir tu vida con Juvia y formar una linda familia. Ambos cuidaremos y amaremos mucho a Yuki-chan y a Silver-kun.

Gray acaricio los cabellos de su esposa y le sonrió. Los minutos pasaron y al final sin darse cuenta, los cuatro se quedaron dormidos abrazados unos con los otros.

Mañana seria un nuevo día, el día en que comenzarían una nueva etapa gracias a la llegada de Yuki Fullbuster.

En pocas palabras, este sería un nuevo comienzo para la familia Fullbuster.

* * *

><p>。。。<strong>F<strong>in 。。。

**B**y: **F**elli **L**oss

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo One-Shot de mi OTP favorito.<strong>

**Gracias por darse su tiempo para leer este sencillo Fics, me costó un poco de trabajo ya que hubo muchos cambios, pero al final me gusto el acabado.**

**Aprovechando este pequeño espacio, vengo a hacer un anuncio.**

**Estoy en proceso de publicar mi primer Fics en la Categoría de Naruto (Por fin me atreví).**

**Espero hacerlo bien ya que hace tiempo que deje de seguir Naruto y bueno, aunque sea se lo básico de la historia original.**

**Sera dedicado la pareja: Kakashi x Shizune y creo que por circunstancia será un mini fics y no un One-Shot como lo tenía planeado al principio, esta es una petición de mi novio y acepte con gusto. :) **

**Si no hay nada más que agregar, me despido de todos ustedes y por favor denme paciencia para la actualización de los demás fics.**

**¡Nos veremos pronto!**

**Atte: Maleny Marquez / Felli Loss**


End file.
